Tag der Abrechnung
thumb|Ein Poster von Terminator 2: Tag der Abrechnung Terminator 2 – Tag der Abrechnung ist ein US-amerikanischer Science-Fiction von James Cameron aus dem Jahr 1991. Er ist die Fortsetzung von Terminator aus dem Jahr 1984. 2003 wurde die Filmreihe mit Terminator 3 – Rebellion der Maschinen fortgesetzt, ein vierter Teil ist in der Nachproduktion und soll im Mai 2009 in die Kinos kommen. Terminator 2, auch einfach als T2 bekannt, war der erste Film, dessen Produktion über 100 Millionen US-Dollar kostete. Er spielte weltweit etwa 520 Millionen US-Dollar ein. Inhalt Ein Terminator des Typs T-800 (Modell 101), ein Cyborg, das gleiche Modell, das im ersten Teil der Terminator-Trilogie den Auftrag hatte, John Connors Mutter zu töten, wurde von der Widerstandsbewegung der Zukunft umprogrammiert und durch die Zeit zurückgeschickt. Gespielt wird er wiederum von Arnold Schwarzenegger. Sein Ziel ist es, den zehnjährigen John Connor, den zukünftigen Anführer der Menschheit, im Kampf gegen die Maschinen zu beschützen. Sein Gegenspieler ist ein Prototyp des T-1000, mit dem Auftrag, John Connor zu töten. Dieser besteht aus flüssigem Metall, was ihn in die Lage versetzt, seine Form beinahe beliebig zu verändern und ihn somit dem T-800 überlegen macht. So kann er die Gestalt jeder Person, mit der er einmal in Berührung gekommen ist, annehmen und außerdem seine Körperteile in Stichwaffen wie z. B. Messer verwandeln. Der T-1000 spürt John in einem Einkaufszentrum in Los Angeles auf. Bevor er ihn jedoch auf der Flucht erschießen kann, trifft der T-800 dort ein und verhilft John zur Flucht, indem er sich auf einen Zweikampf mit dem T-1000 einlässt. Der T-1000 setzt sich durch und nimmt sofort die Verfolgung des mit seinem Kleinkraftrad flüchtenden John mit einem Truck auf. Bei der anschließenden Verfolgungsjagd durch die Stadt und einen Hochwasserschutzkanal rettet der T-800 John auf seine Harley-Davidson Fat Boy und setzt den T-1000 außer Gefecht. Der Terminator T-800 klärt John darüber auf, wer er selbst und der T-1000 ist, welche Rolle John in der Zukunft zu spielen hat und dass Johns Stiefeltern tot sind. Da es zu den Missionsparametern des T-800 gehört John Connors Befehlen zu gehorchen, befolgt er dessen Anweisung keine Menschen mehr zu töten. Außerdem hilft er John dabei, seine Mutter aus dem Pescadero State Hospital, einer Nervenheilanstalt, wo sie seit einigen Jahren einsitzt, zu befreien. In der Anstalt finden sie Johns Mutter im Begriff, einen weiteren Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen. Bevor sie von den Sicherheitskräften wieder eingefangen wird, tritt der T-800 mit John auf den Plan und befreit Johns Mutter. Die Begegnung Sarah Connors mit dem T-800 ist für sie ein alptraumhaftes Erlebnis, da sie ihrem ehemaligen Feind, der sie im ersten Teil der Filmreihe noch töten wollte, gegenübersteht. Wie vom T-800 vorhergesagt, taucht der T-1000 ebenfalls in der Klinik auf und greift sie während ihrer Flucht per Fahrstuhl und später einem Polizeiwagen an. Schließlich gelingt es ihnen, den T-1000 abzuhängen und zu einer alten, verlassenen Tankstelle zu fahren, wo sie Sarahs Wunden und die des T-800 behandeln. Unter anderem gelingt es John dabei, die CPU des T-800 von der Blockade dessen neuronalen Netzes zu befreien, so dieser sich seiner menschlichen Umgebung besser anpassen kann. Sarah will sich beim Terminator informieren, wie es dazu kommt, dass Skynet, der hochintelligente Supercomputer, der in der Zukunft den Krieg der Maschinen gegen die Menschen führt, entwickelt wird. Dieser erklärt ihr, dass ein Mann namens Miles Bennet Dyson, dem Leiter der Abteilung für besondere Projekte bei der Cyberdyne Systems Corporation, die Verantwortung für Skynet trägt. Während des Krieges zwischen Mensch und Maschine wird diese Abteilung eine enorm wichtige Rolle spielen, da Cyberdyne zum größten Lieferanten militärischer Computersysteme werden wird. Die drei fahren daraufhin zu einem langjährigen Freund von Sarah: Enrique, der in Mexiko lebt. Dort besorgen sie sich Waffen für ihren Plan, die Firma Cyberdyne in die Luft zu sprengen. Während John und der T-800 die Waffen aussuchen, schläft Sarah ein und träumt, dass sie am Zaun eines Spielplatzes steht, auf dem viele Kinder und ihre Eltern spielen. Die friedliche Atmosphäre wird durch ihre Schreie, den plötzlichen, hellen Lichtblitz einer Atombombe und der darauf folgenden Druckwelle, die die ganze Stadt erfasst und alle Menschen, Fahrzeuge und Gebäude vernichtet, zerstört. Ihr Traum einer möglichen Zukunft veranlasst sie den Plan zu fassen, Dyson umzubringen. John will das jedoch verhindern und folgt ihr mit dem T-800. In der folgenden Kontroverse erinnert der Terminator John daran, dass Dysons Tod den Krieg abwenden könnte, doch John erklärt ihm, dass das zu nichts führe und ein Mensch auch unter solchen Umständen nicht getötet werden darf. Sarah kommt als erste bei Dyson an und will ihn aus dem Hinterhalt erschießen, dieser wird jedoch per Zufall von seinem kleinen Sohn gerettet und überlebt leicht verletzt. Als sie ihrem Opfer direkt gegenüber steht, bringt sie es nicht übers Herz ihn vor seiner Familie zu erschießen und sackt verzweifelt zusammen. So werden sie von John und dem T-800 aufgefunden, als diese eintreffen. Der T-800 verarztet Dyson und John tröstet seine Mutter. Um ihre Geschichte glaubhaft zu machen, schneidet der Terminator seinen Arm auf, zieht die Haut von seinem Metallskelett ab und gibt sich damit als Maschine zu erkennen. Nun kann Dyson klargemacht werden, welche Rolle er und Cyberdyne in der Zukunft spielen und dass sie für den Tod von mehr als drei Milliarden Menschen verantwortlich sein werden. Als Konsequenz entschließt dieser sich, seine Forschung aufzugeben und zu kündigen. Um absolut sicher zu gehen, darf jedoch niemand seine Arbeit zurückverfolgen können, und so beschließen sie, die Firma Cyberdyne vollständig zu zerstören. Wie sich auch herausstellt, beruht der wesentliche Inhalt von Dysons Arbeit auf den Überresten des T-800. (Ein solches Paradoxon besteht auch zwischen John und seinem Vater Kyle Reese: Hätte John seinen Vater nicht ins Jahr 1984 geschickt, um Sarah zu beschützen, wäre John niemals gezeugt worden.) Mit Dysons Hilfe gelangen sie in die Haupthalle, wo sie den Wachmann ausschalten. Nachdem sie weiter ins Gebäude vorgedrungen sind, wird ihr Eindringen von einem weiteren Sicherheitsmann bemerkt, der die Polizei alarmiert. Nachdem der gesamte Raum mit Sprengsätzen präpariert ist und John mit Hilfe eines Decodierungsgerätes den Arm und die CPU des ersten Terminators aus dem Tresor von Cyberdyne geholt hat, setzt der T-800 die in das Gebäude vordringenden Polizisten und jene, die außerhalb warten, außer Gefecht, ohne sie zu töten. Während des Gefechtes wird Dyson schwer getroffen und sprengt sich selbst als letzte Handlung zusammen mit seiner Forschung in die Luft. Sarah, John und der Terminator entkommen, indem sie sich einen Einsatzwagen aneignen. Der T-1000 bemächtigt sich unterdessen eines Polizeihelikopters und nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Eine weitere fulminante Verfolgungsjagd schließt sich an, welche in einem Stahlwerk ihren Showdown findet. Hier wird der T-1000, der aus flüssigem Metall besteht, durch austretenden Stickstoff eingefroren. Aus dieser Sequenz, als der T-1000 in seiner erstarrten Gestalt zerschossen wird, stammt der bekannt gewordene Spruch Schwarzeneggers: „Hasta la vista, baby!“. Es kommt zum finalen Zweikampf der beiden Terminatoren, in dessen Zuge sich der T-1000, dank seiner besseren Technik, zuerst behaupten kann. Als Lockvogel nimmt der T-1000 zwischendurch die Gestalt von Sarah an, um John zu sich zu rufen (in dieser Szene tritt Linda Hamiltons Zwillingsschwester Leslie auf). T-800, der schwer verletzt ist, kann sich inzwischen durch ein Notstromaggregat reparieren und bootet neu. Er zieht sich die Metallstange aus dem Körper und nimmt sich eine Waffe. Sarah schießt unterdessen wiederholt auf T-1000, aber ihr Magazin ist schnell leer. T-800 taucht auf und schießt mit Granaten auf T-1000, der von innen explodiert und nach hinten in die rotglühende Schmelze kippt. Schmerzhaft durchlebt er alle früheren Metamorphosen und amalgiert schließlich mit dem restlichen Metall. T-800, John und Sarah sehen von der Brüstung herunter auf das Metallbecken. Auf Geheiß des T-800 werden die Überreste des ursprünglichen Terminators in das Becken geworfen, um die Technologie zu vernichten, die zur Erschaffung von Skynet führt. T-800 erkennt jedoch auch, dass sein Körper und sein Chip eine genauso große Gefahr für die Menschheit darstellen und er daher ebenfalls zerstört werden muss. Auch Johns Flehen bei ihnen zu bleiben, kann den T-800 nicht von seinem Entschluss abbringen. Er verabschiedet sich von John und Sarah und wird von dieser mit einer Kette in das Stahlbecken hinabgelassen. Er wirft einen letzten Blick nach oben und verabschiedet sich mit einem „Daumen hoch“, bevor sein Programm endet. In der letzten Einstellung erfährt man die Gedanken Sarahs, welche eine unbekannte Zukunft auf die Menschheit zukommen sieht. Dieses Mal empfindet sie jedoch einen Funken Hoffnung. Denn wenn eine Maschine den Wert menschlichen Lebens schätzen lernen kann, können es die Menschen vielleicht auch. Zeitliche Einordnung der Filmhandlung Der genaue Zeitraum, in dem die Ereignisse von Terminator 2 stattfinden, wird im Film nicht explizit genannt. Es gibt zwei Szenen, die als Hinweis dienen können, sich aber gegenseitig widersprechen. So erklärt der Terminator in einer Szene, dass Cyberdyne Systems in drei Jahren der größte Lieferant militärischer Computersysteme sein wird. Zusammen mit der Information, dass der Tag des Weltendes am 29. August 1997 stattfinden wird, kann die Filmhandlung nur 1994 (oder früher) spielen. Dem widerspricht jedoch eine andere Szene, in der der T-1000 mittels eines Polizeicomputers die Adresse von John Connor ermittelt. Auf dem Computerbildschirm erscheinen dabei auch Alter und exaktes Geburtsdatum des Gesuchten. So ist er zum Zeitpunkt des Films 10 Jahre alt und wurde am 28. Februar 1985 geboren, wodurch der Film nur zwischen dem 28. Februar 1995 und dem 27. Februar im Jahre 1996 spielen kann. Bei ihrem ersten Gespräch erzählt der T-800, der aus dem Jahr 2029 zurückgeschickt wurde, John Connor, dieser habe ihn 35 Jahre in der Zukunft umprogrammiert und auf seine Mission geschickt. Somit spielt der Film im Jahr 1994. Sarah wird von Dr. Silberman als 29-jährige Patientin bezeichnet, laut Drehbuch soll sie in „Terminator“, welcher 1984 spielt, 19 Jahre alt sein. Folglich müsste Terminator 2 1994 oder 1995 spielen. Im dritten Terminator-Teil erzählt John jedoch, dass er 13 war als T-1000 ihn umbringen sollte – dies würde für 1997 als Zeitraum für Terminator 2 sprechen. Ein weiteres Indiz für 1997 findet sich in der Serie Terminator: S.C.C. In Episode sieben („Die Hand Gottes“) der ersten Staffel entwendet Sarah Connor dem FBI-Agenten Ellison eine Videokassette. Auf dieser befindet sich eine Aufnahme, welche am 8. Juni 1997 in der Heilanstalt aufgezeichnet wurde. In einem späteren Gespräch mit John erklärt Sarah: „June 8th,1997 … It's the day I broke out of there. The day you came for me, I was coming for you.“ (UK Version)FOX Transcript Im Buch „Terminator 2“ ist nachzulesen, dass die Entsendung des T-1000 die finale Handlung von Skynet ist, weil die Rebellen in die Zentrale von Skynet eindringen (Kampfszenen zu Beginn des Filmes) und kurz vor seiner Abschaltung sind. Vom T-1000 gibt es nur ein Exemplar und er hätte laut Berechnungen die Macht, die Zukunft entscheidend für sich selbst zu beeinflussen, eventuell auch entgegen den Interessen seines Erbauers, weshalb Skynet diese Option nur als allerletzte Möglichkeit in Anspruch genommen hat. Kritiken Auszeichnungen (Auswahl) Der aufwendige Film wurde für zahlreiche Auszeichnungen, vor allem in technischen Bereichen nominiert, darunter für sechs Oscars, von denen er vier gewann. Oscars *Bester Effekt, Soundeffekt-Schnitt: Gary Rydstrom, Gloria S. Borders *Bester Effekt, Visuelle Effekte: Stan Winston, Dennis Muren, Gene Warren Jr., Robert Skotak *Bestes Make-Up: Stan Winston, Jeff Dawn *Bester Sound: Tom Johnson, Gary Rydstrom, Gary Summers, Lee Orloff BAFTA *Bester Sound: Lee Orloff, Tom Johnson, Gary Rydstrom, Gary Summers *Beste Visuelle Effekte: Stan Winston, Dennis Muren, Gene Warren Jr., Robert Skotak James Cameron erhielt für das Drehbuch den Bradbury Award 1992 der Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America. Musik Der Soundtrack wurde von Brad Fiedel komponiert und produziert, der schon Teil 1 vertonte. Ausführender Produzent war Robert Townson, die Abmischung nahmen Brad Fiedel und Ross Levinson vor. Die rein instrumentale CD mit einer Spielzeit von knapp 54 Minuten erschien 1991 bei Varése Sarabande (Transfer Supervision von Tom Null), in Deutschland über Colosseum Schallplatten. „Gefühllos und brutal“ (emotionless and brutal) schrieb ein Rezensent. vgl. Neben dem Soundtrack sind noch folgende Songs zu hören: * Guns N’ Roses - „You Could Be Mine“ * George Thorogood & The Destroyers - „Bad To The Bone“ * Dwight Yoakam - „Guitars, Cadillacs“ Fassungen auf Video DVD In Deutschland sind sowohl die Kinofassung als auch die 17 Minuten längere Langfassung (Special Edition) auf DVD erschienen. Die Kinofassung wurde 1998 von MAWA/VCL veröffentlicht und ist vergriffen. Die Langfassung wurde von Kinowelt Home Entertainment im Jahr 2001 als Ultimate Edition veröffentlicht, wobei die deutschen Tonspuren (sowohl AC3 als auch DTS) Tonfehler aufweisen. Die Kinofassung kann (mangels Seamless Branching) jedoch nicht angesehen werden. Die meisten der erhältlichen DVDs von Terminator 2 basieren auf der Ultimate Edition, es fehlt jedoch häufig die zweite DVD mit weiterem Bonusmaterial. Die Ultimate Edition war die erste in Deutschland hergestellte DVD mit THX-Zertifikat.DVD-Palace - Terminator 2 – Ultimate Edition International erschienen ist eine inzwischen vergriffene Ultimate Edition mit drei Versionen des Films (Kinoversion, Special Edition sowie eine nochmal fast 3 Minuten längere Extended Special Edition) sowie die aktuelle Extreme DVD von einem besseren digitalen Master (dort fehlt allerdings die Extended Special Edition). Am 24. Oktober 2008 erschien ein Steelbook mit drei DVDs (1. Neuauflage der bereits aus der Ultimate Edition bekannten Filmfassung, 2. eine technisch stark verbesserte DVD der bis dato seltenen Kinofassung, 3. Bonusmaterial). HD DVD / Blu-ray Disc Eine Ultimate HD DVD wurde von Kinowelt am 18. März 2008 veröffentlicht. Die HD DVD beinhaltet wieder ausschließlich die Special Edition (Director’s Cut) des Films mit restauriertem Full-HD-Bildmaterial sowie überarbeitetem und neuem Bonusmaterial. Eine Blu-ray Disc mit deutschem Ton ist kürzlich von Kinowelt für Mai 2009 angekündigt worden. Es sollen neben den interaktiven Modi der HD-DVD (für die Blu-ray Disc weiter verbessert) alle drei Versionen des Filmes enthalten sein. Verschiedenes * Für die (insgesamt nur wenige Minuten dauernden) digitalen Effekte war Industrial Light & Magic verantwortlich. * 1996 drehte James Cameron zusammen mit John Bruno für die Universal Studios eine Attraktion basierend auf den Terminator-Filmen. T2 3-D: Battle Across Time täuscht dem Besucher vor, er befände sich bei einer Vorführung der Entwicklungsfirma Cyberdyne. Geschehnisse auf der Leinwand, die mit den Originaldarstellern Schwarzenegger, Hamilton, Patrick und Furlong gedreht wurden, wechseln sich scheinbar nahtlos mit Ereignissen um den und im Zuschauerraum ab. Der Film war James Camerons erste Auseinandersetzung mit der 3D-Technik. * Infolge des Spielfilms wurden Anfang der 90er-Jahre mehrere „Terminator 2“-Videospiele für viele verschiedene Spielkonsolen und die Spielhalle veröffentlicht. * Für den PC ist zudem das Schachspiel „Chess Wars“ (DOS) erschienen und ein T2-Entertainment-Kit (Windows) mit Bildschirmschonern von animierten Terminatoren, Hintergrundbildern, Soundeffekten und kurzen Videoclips. * Von Williams gibt es einen T2-Flipperautomaten, welcher zu den beliebtesten Flippern überhaupt zählt. Literatur Siehe auch *Terminator *T2 3-D: Battle Across Time *Terminator 3 – Rebellion der Maschinen *The Sarah Connor Chronicles (TV-Serie) Weblinks * * * * * Roger Ebert Review (englisch) * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Filmtitel Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Film Kategorie:Actionfilm Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Filmtitel 1991 Kategorie:Film